sequal to The Famous Friend
by litsugaraygirl
Summary: What will Koren find in the drive way? What surprises lay ahead? R&R please no flames if ya don't like it tough


I got out of my car and walked up the driveway. I saw Kyle standing there with a gun. I walked further towards him and saw Letty, Dom, Mia, Brian, Vince, and Leon being held by some other guys. "Kyle, what the hell do you want from me?" I screamed at him.  
  
"I told you!" he screamed back. "Oh and sorry about the little mishap that happened the other night. I didn't mean to." He said touching my face where he had hit me. I pushed his hand away from me.  
  
"I already told you my answer." I turned away from him. I looked back up at him when he snapped his fingers. I looked over his shoulder at Dom. The two guys that were holding him pulled out their guns and put them to Dom's head.  
  
"You...you wouldn't." I stuttered as a scared but angry expression came to my face.  
  
"Ya wanna find out?" Kyle said sarcastically.  
  
"NO! No!" I screamed. "You can have anything, just don't hurt them." The guys brought their guns away from Dom.  
  
"Get in the car! He screamed at me. I climbed into Kyle's car. "Let them go! I have no use for them anymore." The guys let them go and got into their own cars. Kyle got into the driver's seat and we drove off. I watched as we got further away from the garage as tears flowed down my cheeks.  
  
{Dom's POV}  
  
I watched as the car dove down the street almost feeling tears come to my eyes but pushed the possibility to the back of my head. "Ok guys, we're goin afta her." Dom said walking into the garage.  
  
""Dom no, you think I'm ganna go afta that bitch. I don't think so." Letty yelled at me as she followed me into the house.  
  
"You don't have ta go, but I love her and that's why I broke up with you I grabbed my keys and walked out with Letty still on my ass. "Leon, Vince, and Jesse let's go." We got in Jesse's car and drove off in the same direction. Letty, Mia and Brian went to the house.  
  
{Koren's POV}  
  
We drove for about 15 minutes. The car finally pulled into Johnny Tran's place. I tensed up a bit as I saw Tran waiting by his motorcycle for us. Kyle stopped the car and got out. I didn't move. I just sat there frozen in the seat.  
  
"GET OUT!" Kyle screamed at me. I slowly got out of the car. I straightened up and put on a tough face and followed Kyle over to Tran.  
  
"How ya doin Kyle? I see you got what I asked you for." Tran said walking over to me.  
  
"Excuse you!" I said sarcastically as I folded my arms over my chest.  
  
"What?" he asked in surprise.  
  
"Why am I here?" I asked sarcastically.  
  
"I heard you're a good racer, am I right?" he backed off a bit. I gave him an annoyed look as he continued. "Your stepbro Kyle her said you're worth a lot of money especially since you are famous." He walked over to Kyle and put his hand on Kyle's shoulder.  
  
"Well if I was good, who said I would race for you." I snapped back at him. He quickly walked back over to me and grabbed me by the throat.  
  
"Because if you don't I'll kill Toretto and all your other little friends." He whispered in my ear. He loosened his grip on me and pushed me to the ground. He slowly walked back over to Kyle and said something to him that I couldn't hear.  
  
{Dom POV}  
  
We were able to catch up with Kyle's gang but stayed a good distance away so they didn't see us. We followed Kyle all the way to Tran's place. 'What the hell would Tran want with Koren?' I thought to myself. I slightly laughed at the thought then brushed it aside. We parked the car close to the entrance.  
  
"Jesse you stay here just in case we need to get out fast." I said getting out of the car. Leon and Vince followed. We slowly creped around the corner and saw Koren, Kyle and Tran talking. I saw Tran grab Koren by the throat and was about to go and kill the guy but Vince and Leon held me back. Then we saw them walk into Tran's garage. After Tran shut the door and the coast was clear they snuck up to the window and looked inside.  
  
{Koren POV}  
  
We walked into Trans garage and they tied me up with rope with my hands above my head. "Now since we have your attention. Are you ganna race with us or not? Well actually you don't have a choice." He said sarcastically. He came closer to my face and grabbed me by the throat again. "So you agree?" I looked at him, my face expressionless. I shook my head. He slapped me really hard on my face. I winced a bit at the sting that went through my body. "Ya know I could probably get a good ransom for you. They might even give me millions." He turned around and walked a few feet away from me. "So if ya don't race then I guess I'll have ta kill Toretto." He said turning back around to face me.  
  
"Well ya see I don't have anything ta worry about. Dom and the gang could kick your asses any day." I said back to him calmly. I know they probably couldn't but it was the only thing I could think off as a good come back.  
  
"I guess we'll find out wont we?" Tran ordered his guys to get on their motorcycles and go to Dom's place. All the color drained from my face as they drove off into the night.  
  
{Dom POV}  
  
We watched the scene from outside the window. Then we heard Tran say something about going back to my house. We watched as Tran's gang drove off. After they were out of sight, we ran back to Jesse's car quickly got in and sped off to my house.  
  
{Koren POV}  
  
Tran and I were left alone after the gang left. H walked up to me and cupped my cheek in his hand. He came closer to my face and kissed me hard. I tried to turn my head but he was too strong. He finally let me go and I spat in his face. He slapped me again even harder. He walked over to a toolbox and got out a knife. He walked back over to me. "If you ever to that again, I'll kill ya." He moved the knife down the side of my neck and down to the middle of my breasts lightly cutting the skin enough to make it bleed. He threw the knife to my feet and walked out leaving me alone except for the big guy in the corner to watch me.  
  
{Dom POV}  
  
"We need to get to the house and fast!" I screamed at Jesse as he took off faster down the road towards his house where Letty, Mia, and Brian were. When we got there, we saw Tran with a knife to Mia's neck and 4 other guys holding Letty and Brian. Jesse, Vince, Leon, and I quickly got out of the car and walked slowly over to them.  
  
"So you finally decided to join us." Tran said sarcastically to me. "Now you will have ta chose. Koren is on her way now."  
  
{Koren POV}  
  
After Tran left, the big guy that was standing in the corner came over untied the ropes around my arms. He pulled me over to his car and pushed me in and drove off towards Dom's place.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
If anyone has some good ideas about what should happen next I would really like for you to tell me I'm having some trouble with a good ending. 


End file.
